


The Wait Begins

by Wocalich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocalich/pseuds/Wocalich
Summary: This is a nightmare I saw last night and it wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it down. This is a mess but I hope you like it.





	The Wait Begins

A bright white living room.  


White floor,white furniture,white walls,white doors.  


The door to the balcony is open wide-actually all the doors in this apartment are open wide.  


The windows? Not all but enough.  


The wind tells of the oncoming storm as it goes freely from one room to the next.  


The white curtains are fluttering and there is a tall, tall tree outside that reaches from the ground to the 9th floor like a green stick with a sharp end.  


A black-and-white bird is perched on the top of the stick.  


The sky is beautiful and liberating.  


But it's also full of clouds and dark and threatening.  


So is the dolphin-like creature going after the bird-  


Wait.  


What?  


As I move closer to the balcony door I see the creature more and more clearly.  


It is a dolphin-gray with blotches of a darker gray all over its body.  


It has feathers around its neck and though they are scant they are still there and this is not normal.  


I feel pity as I look at the poor thing try and maneuver in the air as it goes after the bird.  


It must have come here because it couldn't find food in the sea...  


I feel a conflict as it almost succeeds.  


Why is that bird not flying away and what if it dies? But the creature is hungry as well...  


The dolphin turns to me and I am suddenly too worried for myself and my family in the room with me to feel pity.  


It floats in through the door and tries its chance with us.  


I wrap my arm around its neck and send it back outside and now it's closing time.  


We run through the house closing doors and windows.  


It cannot come back inside.  


They are all closed and it's floating outside one window.  


As I look up at it float like it's standing in the air with its feet-like tail I feel like it's waiting.  


I'm scared.  


And conflicted once again.  


The poor thing is hungry but I don't want to die.  


Is there something I can do?  


What if it breaks in?  


The wait begins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nightmare I saw last night and it wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it down. This is a mess but I hope you like it.


End file.
